A boundary layer may form around an airfoil, such as an aircraft wing, as air flows past the airfoil. The boundary layer may refer to the layer of air surrounding an airfoil surface in which air molecules flow slower than air molecules outside the boundary layer. This phenomenon occurs due to the viscosity of air molecules, which causes the air molecules at the airfoil surface to be virtually motionless relative to the airfoil. At lower airflow angles of attack, the boundary layer may remain attached to the aircraft wing. However, as angle-of-attack increases, the boundary layer surrounding the low pressure side of the airfoil (near the trailing edge of the airfoil) may separate from the airfoil surface, which may cause increased drag forces incident upon the airfoil.